Seat Stealing Musician
by TheSpawnSpeaks
Summary: Bella has her eyes set on the new guy who stole her seat in Biology. High school fluff. Drabble fic. Seat-Stealing Guitarward and the Moose.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

Is it just me, or is the new guy pretty fucking hot?

Excuse my language, but…

I smirk as I survey the lunchroom – and, yep, I see the drooling faces of Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Roberts, and the rest of the female population of Forks High.

Including me.

Just kidding. 'Cause that's gross.

And the girls aren't actually drooling (except for Leah Clearwater, because her braces make it too painful for her to close her mouth, so she tends to do that), but, yes, they're all staring at the new guy.

And, nope, I'm definitely not the only one who thinks he's gorgeous.

Because he really is.

Especially right now, since he's hunched over something, his what's-that-color hair falling over one of his green eyes, completely obliviousto the wistful glances from the girls and the glares from the guys, for, you know, getting all the attention.

But, anyway, I heard his name's Edward, and that he and his family moved to Forks after his dad said he wanted to work somewhere "peaceful."

Cue snort. Yeah, right.

I'm guessing there's more to that story (because, really? Moving to Forks voluntarily? Pssh), but everyone else is just happy to finally have new residents.

You know, to keep the population growing and stuff.

Whatever.

I'm still suspicious.

_Anyway_, the bell just rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Tanya and her other sluts are excited to know pretty boy's next class.

Everyone watches as Edward stands up from his seat, eyes still furrowed in concentration over – what the hell? – a piece of paper. And once he leaves the room, everything goes back to normal and everyone resumes to whatever they were doing.

Like, you know, those movies where one freezes time with a remote device thingy (I'm good with words, aren't I?) so one can do whatever he wants, and then unfreeze time again with said remote.

Okay, not really. I'm exaggerating.

And there's no remote, sadly.

Ooh, there goes Tanya and co.

I wonder what his next class is?

* * *

**Next update in a few hours :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for giving this story a chance :)**

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I haul my ass over to Biology, because Mr. Banner's strict as hell when it comes to attendance, and I don't want to get kicked out of class, mind you.

_Aaaanndd…_

I was sorta late last time, and he made me regret it by making me "volunteer" for the Science Fair or whatever the school is having next week.

Yipee.

Sense the sarcasm?

Good.

Anyway, I make it into class with two minutes to spare, but Banner's giving me the stink eye, because he's the kind of teacher who expects you to be ten minutes early for class or something.

_Yeeaahh, _he won't let me being late go.

Especially since he thinks my excuse was pretty lame, which I think is pretty unfair of him. My favorite pair of Chucks caught gum…and it took me forever to get it off. See? Reasonable, right?

I make my way to the table at the back of the room, and whaddaya know?

I stop halfway, because someone else is occupying my seat, and it's funny 'cause I don't have a lab partner either.

And, um… I'm a bit territorial of my stuff, including _that_ seat, which I have claimed mine while I am in this class.

And, yes, you guessed it.

Expected it, really.

The seat-stealer is Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Next update in a few hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

What you didn't expect, though, was for me to march over to where he was sitting – on _my _seat – and to glare at him until he looked up at me.

That didn't work, though, because he's still concentrated on that paper of his.

So I clear my throat instead.

Why am I doing this, when this is my chance for him to get to know me and like me?

I'm not sure either.

And, _hey_, I did mention I was territorial, and right now he's sitting on my seat.

Somebody's ought to teach him a lesson.

Right?

"Excuse me," I say. "That's my seat."

Edward looks up at me, eyebrows furrowed probably because I just interrupted whatever he was doing. "What?"

Sweet baby Jesus. That voice…

"_My _seat." And my voice falters a little, and I'm starting to question what I'm doing and my sanity, because, um, _wow_. Are those eyes super green or what? "You're sitting on it."

He raises one of his eyebrows. Hot damn. "Your seat, you say?"

I nod. "Yes, and please don't start saying my name's not on it and shit."

That last part came out… pretty random.

But he smiles at me, and he looks amused. Just for a second, though, because he scoots away from my chair (_fist pump!_) and sits on the next one. "Nah," he says as he shakes his head. "I'm a good guy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I don't fail to notice he's got a firm grip on that sheet of paper.

Oh, and that he looked utterly fucking (excuse me again) adorable when he smiles…or smirks at me.

Like, right now, for instance.

He smirks at me as he notices I'm still not seated. Just… standing there, staring, if you could call it that.

Ugh. I sound so obsessed.

But can you blame me, really?

"Have a seat, uh…"

"Bella," I blurt out. "I'm Bella." Apparently I'm not that stupid; why would I miss this chance to introduce myself?

Tanya and her sluts would be so jealous... unless, of course, they've already introduced themselves.

And knowing them, they probably attacked him on first sight. Poor guy.

"I'm Edward," he says, smiling again.

"I know," is what I reply, because I have no idea what to say, really. Damn, did I mention how gorgeous he is?

I did?

It's worth repeating, anyway.

But then Edward cocks his eyebrow and gives me a knowing smile, before asking me, "Do you know what you're name means in Italian?"

I roll my eyes, because, yeah, I do.

_Beautiful_. My father never ceases to remind me. Thinks I'm the prettiest girl and all that.

Yeah, right.

"Beautiful, right?" Edward says. "Pretty appropriate, if you ask me."

And then Mr. Banner chooses that moment to begin his class.

Which is a good thing.

Because there was no way I could form a coherent response after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

It's too bad, really, that I don't have any friends to share my happiness with.

Wait. _Happiness _is sorta taking it too far.

Giddiness.

Yes, that's the word.

Edward Cullen calls me beautiful once, and I'm already giddy like a banshee.

That is, if banshees get giddy. Do they?

Don't judge me: the only other person who has called me beautiful is my _father_.

And, yeah, I can't really count him, can I?

I try to explain that to Mr. Banner when he catches me dazed – except I can't, because that's a whole lotta embarrassing.

Right?

Instead I don't answer when he asks me why I have a "far away look in my eyes", and Mr. Banner says, "Or do you still have gum on your shoe, Ms. Swan?"

The class giggles, and I notice Edward look at me curiously. Of course, he wasn't here yet when the shoe incident happened, and now he genuinely wanted to know.

I hate you, Mr. Banner.

I think I'm the one who's most relieved when the bell rings, and I try to dash out of the room as quick as I can.

But somehow I can't.

Because Edward freaking Cullen is holding my arm back.

And, Jesus, the smile he's giving me is to die for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

"What's your next class?" Edward asks me, still gripping my arm.

And I'm trying to form a coherent answer, because so far it's been so overwhelming for me.

Not kidding.

I mean, he calls me beautiful and holds my arm.

For someone who has never been kissed and has no encounters with guys whatsoever… this is huge.

"Gym," I say, and I pray that we don't have that class together, because I don't want him seeing me get hit by a volleyball… or something.

Edward frowns. "Damn, I have Spanish," he mutters. "Do you… think you could show me where the room is?"

_Yes please_. "It's on my way to the gym." I nod and motion for him to follow me. I notice he still has the paper in his hands, the one he's been working on.

And before my big fat mouth can shut up… "What's that?"

He looks surprised for a moment. "Oh, um, this?" he chuckles nervously. "You know…something…"

Awkward silence.

_Okaaayyy._

Remind me to think before talking?

Thank you.

We reach the Spanish room in a minute, and he surprises me by asking where the gym is. I point it out – just straight ahead – and, again, he surprises me by saying he'll see me after school.

Giddiness back.

Squeee.

But then he says, "You've got to tell me about that gum on your shoe, okay?"

And he laughs as he enters the room.

And since I don't have any good comebacks, I cry, "SEAT STEALER!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I think we've covered the fact that I'm still inexperienced when it comes to boys, yes?

So imagine my surprise when I come out of gym, and I see Edward Seat-Stealer Cullen waiting for me.

I think I may blushed a little, and I think I managed to squeak out a "hi" in greeting… all confidence and sassiness aside.

I'd ask what he was doing here, but, uh…

I guess it's sorta pretty obvious, right?

Who am I kidding? I have no idea.

Ugh. I'm getting redundant here.

And since we've established the fact that I don't have a mouth filter, I blurt out, "Are you waiting for me?"

Even I roll my eyes at me.

Mental face palm.

Seat-Stealer surprises me by nodding. "Er, yeah," he mumbles. "Did you, uh, drive to school?"

Huh. No one's ever asked me that question before, mainly because everyone knows where Chief Swan's residence is, which is only a block away from here.

And that we're not exactly rich, you know? The only car we own is my dad's police cruiser. Complete with red and blue headlights. And those weird flashlight things that omit annoying sounds.

Not exactly fancy.

"No, uh… I live a block away. I walk."

"Damn," he curses, and I'm not sure if I was meant to hear that. "Too short for a drive home. I've got, uh, to tell you something… show you, really."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

So I told him I'd see him again the next day, and took off before he could hold me back again.

I'm starting to doubt if that was a good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

My neighbor Mrs. Hale is a widowed woman living with her only daughter named Rosalie.

Rosalie's only thirteen, but she's had guys over more times than I can count.

Not that anyone can blame her. She is a pretty thing, after all. Blond hair, blue eyes, and an early rack (if you know what I mean) – the perfect package. It doesn't help that Mrs. Hale only encourages it, saying she doesn't want Rosalie to be lonely like her…or something.

Anyway, she's already home when I arrive. She stands on her porch and greets me with an excited grin. Despite our personalities and age gap, Rosalie and I get along and we turn to each other to get over shit.

"Bella!" she yells. "I heard the new guy started school today!"

The thought of Edward Seat-Stealer Cullen makes me blush somehow.

"So…" Rosalie muses teasingly. "What's with the blush? Is he hot?"

"He's attractive, yeah," I say, and I had to mentally slap myself for the understatement.

Definitely not just attractive.

"Yeah? Think you could give him my number for me?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend? Edmund-what's-his-name?"

She huffs. "It's _Emmett_."

Whatever. What kind of name is Emmett, anyway?

Something old fashioned…like Edward.

Cue blush.

"Seriously," Rosalie giggled. "What's on your mind, Bella? You're still blushing."

Mrs. Hale thankfully chooses that moment to call Rosalie inside, saying she had a phone call from Emmett.

She winks at me before leaving.

I don't know how she can handle boys her age. I'm seventeen and I barely know anything about flirting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

Later that night I try to understand Seat-Stealer.

Yeah, I call him that in my head.

Because mature like that.

I didn't know why he acted the way he did. He called me beautiful, waited for me after class and asked to drive me home.

Even though I knew nothing of boys I could tell he was… _what?_...flirting with me?

Just kidding. I have no idea.

God, I'm hopeless.

Maybe I should talk to Rosalie.

Do you know how embarrassing it is to admit you need help from a thirteen-year old about stuff should know about?

If my mom were still here, she'd probably tell me some sappy advice about "following your heart" or "doing what feels right." The overly clichéd stuff. But that's my mom.

And I miss her.

Anyway, back to Edward.

I don't know what he's doing, or what his "intentions" are.

I barely knew him… and he barely knew me.

But God forgive me if he isn't attractive, and that he makes me feel really lightheaded.

Like, a lot.

I don't know what I'm saying anymore.

_Gah._


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

The next day when I arrive at school I see no sign of Seat-Stealer.

Which is probably a good thing, because I have no idea what to say to him when I do see him.

I vaguely remember him saying he'd show me something, but he did not say when and where and what.

I shrug it off, thinking it's probably my imagination.

Because now that I think about it… what would Edward Cullen want from a girl like me?

I try not to dwell on it too much. And by lunch I haven't seen him at all.

And I figured he'd had enough of me, and that he was actually just a big flirt who liked entertaining girls.

I try not to let the thoughts sting as I enter the cafeteria and sit on my usual table.

I sit with no one; everyone's found their own clique somehow and they only sit with said clique,

Of course, I've claimed a group of my own. In my head. So that I won't feel lonely during this hour, you know?

It's called the, "Bella Club" and, no, I'm not creative with names… and, yes, it has a current population of one… and yeah, I'm losing my mind right now.

Especially since Edward Seat-Stealer Cullen just sat on _my_ table.

_My _table.

And I'm not sure what to do, but…

I'm territorial, remember?


	11. Chapter 11

**Celebritystar, this is a drabble fic :)  
Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites!  
**

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

"You know," I tell him. "Seat-stealing I can handle, but table-stealing?"

He quirks his eyebrow… and, yes, he looks absolutely sexy doing it. "Table-stealing?" he repeats, his smile amused. "Really, Bella?"

I shrug and try to give him the 'It's-not-funny-and-I'm-serious-look'. "Haters gonna hate."

Also, I've just noticed that people are staring.

Ate me. At Seat-(_and _table)-Stealer. At us. At our – _my _table.

I'm getting interesting looks from Tanya's table in particular. She and her sluts are glaring at me, like, _What the hell is Edward Cullen doing sitting with her?_

I don't know either.

But their looks make me… uh, smug somehow.

Don't ask me why.

After a while the stares start to become annoying, and Edward and I are very much aware of them. Hell, even the lunch lady who can't land a boyfriend is staring.

Which is why we can't talk without fearing anybody could hear us.

And judging by Edward's face, he wants to tell me something important. Something off-limits to eavesdroppers' ears.

Five minutes before lunch ends he finally talks and says, "Meet me after school, okay? At the back of the building? I've got something to show you."

I try to keep my head out of the gutter.

But, ugh. Alone time? With Seat-Stealer?

Jesus.

The bell rings.

People are startled back to reality.

Then Seat-Stealer escorts me to Biology, because I think I've lost motility and I forgot we had that class together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I guess no one can blame me for being nervous, right?

I mean, I have no idea what Seat-Stealer wanted, so it is kinda okay to let my imagination run wild.

And, uh, keeping my mind from wandering?

Sorta hard.

And I am a teenage girl, after all.

He surprises me after Biology. Instead of walking straight inside the Spanish room when we pass it, he walks with me to the gym.

He smiles at me. "After school, okay? I'll be right here."

I couldn't, maybe, breathe, which is a bit exaggerating. He tucks a stray hair behind my ear, his face oh-so close that I'm so glad that I didn't get that tuna sandwich for lunch… because, you know…

Oh, and the parting grin he gives me?

All crooked and pretty and sexy.

I think I entered the gym on high and on cloud nine, and I think they all notice.

Tanya Roberts, in particular.

And—what the hell? She's approaching me. She's glaring. She's practically seething.

I'm reminded of Steamboat Willy, for some reason, the evil kind.

Lauren and Jessica are following closely behind.

I think I'm in trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

"Listen, Swan," Tanya says when she reaches me. "I don't know what your deal is, but Edward Cullen is off-limits."

"Does that rule apply to you, too?" I say without thinking. "The off-limits part?"

She growls at me… sorta. I'm reminded of the banshee again. "Edward Cullen is high class, darling, in case you haven't noticed. And if it wasn't obvious to you yet, you don't exactly, say, live up to his standards."

"Yeah, I wasn't really aware of _standards _or _high class_," I mumble. "This is the twenty first century, after all."

Lauren and Jessica choose that moment to approach us.

The queen bee wouldn't be her royal bitchy self without her lowly servants, right?

"What did you do, anyway?" Lauren sneers, eyeing me from head to toe like those threatening pub bouncers in Port Angeles. Not that I've been to a pub before…because I haven't. "To make him talk to you?"

"Yeah," Jessica snorts. "'Cause we don't, like, see what he, like, sees in you."

"Did your daddy threaten him with – I don't know? – mandatory jail time and community service if he won't talk to you?" Tanya accuses.

God should be so proud of me I didn't punch her right there.

There has to some good left in the world, right?

I scowl at them for mentioning my father that way, but I didn't want to cause a scene; I've already attracted too much attention today.

Popularity was a bitch, you know?

So I shrug at them. "My father and I didn't do anything," I say. "Edward merely stole my seat."


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys make my day all the time! :D Thank you!  
Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

True to his word, Seat-Stealer is waiting for me when I come out of gym.

He lights up when he sees me approaching, but he smiles cautiously as he motions for me to follow him.

We don't hold hands – a little too early for that, I think; I don't even know what we are – but we walk side by side.

The tension is unbearable.

He grins when we reach outside, the cold air of Forks gently whipping our faces. I shiver involuntarily, but whether it was from the cold or from the man beside me, I don't know.

He keeps walking and I keep following until we reach the back of the building – the Stoners' territory.

You know, where students can get high on weed and joints and maybe just a tinge of alcohol. I'm surprised the principal and Charlie don't monitor this area twenty four-seven.

"You're not a stoner, are you?" I ask Seat-Stealer skeptically. I'm a police's daughter, after all – you can't blame me. "Or a drinker, or something? Because I don't have some weed and a flask with me."

He scoffs-slash-chuckles. "No, but would you change your mind about me if I was?"

I don't know how to answer, because while he's incredibly insert-sexy-adjective-here, Charlie will never approve of him. If he's a stoner or an alcoholic, that is.

Then it hits me.

Why he's here, I mean.

"Please don't tell me you took me here to hear the story of the gum on my shoe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

Seat-Stealer looks surprised. "What? No." He shook his head. "I mean, I'd love to hear that story one day, but that's not why we're here."

He steps aside and for the first time I notice a shiny opened guitar case behind him.

The guitar inside is black and shiny and has his name on it. Not a single scratch is etched.

I've never seen a lot of guitars before, but I could tell this one was expensive as hell and is well taken care of.

I think I look confused, and I half expected him to go on and on about guitar and passion and yadda, yadda, yadda.

But then he blurts out, "My brother died. Last year."

My stunned face becomes more confused. "Why…?"

"I stopped playing," he rambles. "He taught me how to play guitar, and it just didn't feel right after he passed away."

"Carlisle and Esme said they couldn't stand Chicago anymore," he continues. "Said it was just too painful, so they decided we move here. You know, to get away."

He stops for a moment, to gauge my reaction. "I hated moving, because it felt like my parents were trying to run away from the pain, but yesterday… yesterday, I saw you for the first time. You were cursing at the rain or the weather or something." He chuckles. "I don't know, but it felt different."

"Different," I mumble. I still had no idea on what the hell he was saying. "I don't understand."

He pursed his lips, probably thinking how to make it simpler for me. "Let's just say I wanted to play the guitar again."

Pause.

"I think you're my muse, Bella."

* * *

**Want to see Seat-Stealer's guitar?  
**www(dot)thespawnspeaksfiction(dot)blog(dot)com  
or add me on FB. Link on profile :)**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

Uh, what?

"Muse?" I repeat.

What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Because I could understand if he meant _moose_. You know, with my brown hair and all. I'd forgive him if he'd make the mistake.

But, _muse_? Those people who inspire artists to keep up doing their job and stuff?

I don't even know how those things work. The word is foreign, and, um, seriously, Seat-Stealer?

"Yeah," he mumbles. "I saw you yesterday, a scowl on your face, telling people to back the fuck off," he snorts. "Then I get this feeling of wanting to run home and play the guitar again, an idea for a song already in my head."

I… still don't get it.

"Well, I don't know," I say. "I've never been somebody's moo—I mean, _muse _before."

"And I've never had one before." He grins boyishly. "I think you've noticed I was writing a song yesterday?" I shrugged; so _that's _what it was, the paper he practically guarded. "I showed it to Esme, my mom. She said it was my best one yet, and I have to thank you for that."

"What?" I ask. "I can't take credit for something like that. No way. I'm not even musically inclined or whatever. I can't sing, much less write music, for the heck of it." I pretty sure I snorted the last part.

"But _you _inspired me," he argues. "That at least has to count as something."

"You can't be too sure," I retort. "How do you even know if someone's your muse?"

He shrugs, like finding your "muse" was something normal for him. "There's more to that, I guess. You just _know_."

"You can't just _know_. It's a _muse_." And that's big. Big, like, I'm not sure if Seat-Stealer's just messing with me. I'd smack him in the head if he is.

"Don't argue."

"So I stood there and tried to look pretty? Then you could suddenly write a song?" I paused, because suddenly he was smirking at me. Or smiling apologetically. I'm not sure. "What?"

"Just a small correction to what you said."

"What?"

"You don't have to _try_ to look pretty, Bella. It all comes naturally for you."

One thing about Seat-Stealer? He was blunt and extremely cheesy.

But… er, yeah.

I swooned.

Because how many times is a girl called "naturally pretty"?

Oh, yeah. Seat-Stealer knows his (cheesy) moves.


	17. Chapter 17

**Your reviews, alerts, favorites = make my day.**

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I notice as the days pass by that Seat-Stealer is a big flirt.

To me, anyway.

At least, that's what I think.

He walks me to my classes (if he finds the time), sits with me at lunch and tries to talk me into making him walk me home.

I only refuse for the last one because I know Charlie's always home early.

And I don't even know how I'll introduce Seat-Stealer to him given the chance… so, yeah.

I don't know what we are, Seat-Stealer and I.

I've been questioned more than once what I was to him – obviously I'm not only one who noticed how constantly he hangs around me – especially by Lauren and Jessica. Tanya never bothered to know, saying she "never believed our connection from the start."

Whatever. She's jealous.

Because Seat-Stealer's my friend (?) without even me trying, while she had to exhibit her stuck up slutty ways to him.

_Anyway…_

Of course, I've already asked Seat-Stealer what he was still doing with me, since we've already established the fact that I was his "muse."Yeah, the word was still foreign to me. And it sounded a lot like "moose" to me in my head, because it makes more sense that way.

His answer?

"I like being around you, Bella."

Okay, then. And…

"I'd go away if you'd want me to."

And you all know my answer to that, because even I'm not _that _stupid.

There's this one little thing, though…

As his "muse"/"inspiration"/moose/whatever, I figured I'd have the honor of hearing him play.

But Seat-Stealer's a smart ass, so he said he'd only agree if he took me out on a _date_.

A date.

This is where my nerves kick in, so I tell him I'd ask Charlie, which is the hard part. I'm daddy's little girl, okay? And I think Charlie would want to meet Seat-Stealer before he could get an "approval."

My daddy owns a gun, just so you'd know.

And I like Seat-Stealer bullet-less.

Honestly? I'm afraid for both our sake, so I haven't asked Charlie yet.

And Seat-Stealer is sorta getting impatient.


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

Another thing about Seat-Stealer?

He's frank as hell.

"You know I like you, right?" he asks me out of the blue one day at lunch.

"What?" I say, surprised, because while I've noticed his actions before, we've never established the fact (or said it out loud, anyway) the prospect of… you know… like _liking _each other.

Damn it.

Seat-Stealer has me confused all the time.

"I want you take you out on a date, Bella," he tells me, starting at me straight in the eyes and looking dead serious.

It's sort of hard to form a coherent answer. Green powerful eyes and all.

What did he say again?

"Bella?"

"Sorry," I mumble. Yes, that's right. He said he wanted to take me out on a date. Again.

He doesn't stop reminding me.

I should've been surprised by his bluntness, but I knew it was all Edward. I was used to it, anyway, between the whole "muse" thing and the occasional "You're beautiful."

Apparently, Seat-Stealer had no mouth filter (like me. Heh) when it came to people he was used to spending time with.

That included me.

So… bluntness? No surprise there.

As usual, I gave him the same response. "I'd have to ask Charlie…"

He would cringe sometimes, at the mention of my dad, but today he scowled. "You said that two days ago."

"Yeah, well…"

Thankfully the bell chose that moment to ring, signaling five minutes before Biology.

Seat-Stealer sighs, but he smiles afterwards.

I think I smile, too, thoughts of Charlie and dating aside (for now, I guess).

There was no denying it, anyway.

Biology was our favorite class.

No questions why.


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

Seat-Stealer has a determined look in his eyes when I come out of gym, and I'm almost afraid to ask why.

He had _the_ look.

You know, that look when boys get a little too daredevil-ish and excited, and their eyes are basically saying, "I have a plan and it includes you and I won't back down."

Charlie has the look sometimes, when he's determined to take me fishing, and need I remind everyone that I _hate _fishing.

That's why I hate _the _look.

Law of transitivity, anyone?

And, now, seeing that stupid look on Seat-Stealer and knowing what an evil genius he is…

"What're you up to?" I ask suspiciously. Narrowed eyes and all.

He grins. Christ. "I'm walking you home today."

"You're insane," I blurt out. "Charlie's –"

"Home," he cuts me off. "I know, I know, but that's okay."

"No, it's not okay," I argue. "You're walking into death's door—"

"—did you just call your father _death_? –"

"—and he owns a gun!"

That shut him up.

Good.

His insanity was getting a little too much anyway.

For me, that is.

"What are you going to do, anyway?" Unless he has a hidden love for fishing and just wanted to see if Charlie wanted to go with him someday, then, by all means, that's fine with me.

Seat-Stealer still wouldn't budge.

Boy, did the gun thing scare him or what?

"You can't just walk up to him." I explain seriously. "What are you going to introduce yourself as, anyway? Someone who claims his daughter his moose or whatever?"

Silence.

I nudge him in the shoulder. He snaps back to reality.

"Did you just say moose?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Need I remind everyone this is a drabble fic? Heehee. Thanks for the responses!  
Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

The funny thing about the next day was that I arrived before Seat-Stealer.

I shouldn't be worried, but I know him.

He's always early (so he could walk me to my first class) and he's always up to no good.

Don't ask how I know; I just do.

And as usual, I'm not the only one who notices. Seat-Stealer's big group of fan girls who stalk him twenty-four/seven point it out, and they seem to be glaring at me.

Probably thinking I murdered him in his sleep or something.

Because who else does Seat-Stealer hang out with?

Anyway, I contemplate asking the stalkers if they know where he is (because they're just that – stalkers), but I decide against it. They're probably just going to kill me, anyway, first chance they get after asking me what I did to their precious Edward.

I figure they'd give me until lunch to explain.

Only – and I hate you, Seat-Stealer, for making me say this – he wasn't at lunch.

Or at Bio.

Or outside of gym when classes were over.

I haven't seen him all day.

And I'm not used to it. I like seeing his stupid attractive face (who doesn't?) and I like hearing his corny jokes and lines in attempt to make me laugh and blush.

I miss him.

And I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for making me feel like that.

The next time I see him, of course.

If he didn't move out of town or got sick of me yet.

Needless to say, I was moody when I got home.

It didn't help that Charlie was feeling all cheery and shit (excuse me again, but, _ugh_).

He knew better than to ask me about my mood.

Good.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I'm glad today's Friday.

Since Mr. Banner graciously volunteered me for the School Science Fair tomorrow (gum on shoe incident, remember?) I was excused for the day to help the other "volunteers" set up for the event.

Honestly, I think majority of the people are only victims of Mr. Banner and are forced against their will to be working here.

Technically, today means more work, but at least I'm free from gym. That's what matters.

I head out to the gym, where Mr. Banner's going to divide us into groups and boss us around, with several other victims (and I'm not using the term lightly.)

Anyway, the group is composed of the people who are actually interested a.k.a. the ones smart enough to care, the ones who want to be excused from class, and the ones who are here with the same reason as me – late for Biology one day and thus held hostage by Mr. Banner.

Because why else would Mike Newton and his football team and Tanya and her prostitutes be here?

Said group of people are already planning an "after party" (for a science fair?) because they wouldn't miss the chance to party on a Saturday, of course.

And, obviously, I'm not invited. I'm the "good" girl, the daughter of a police, and –

Is that Seat-Stealer?

I think my eyes bug out as he approaches, and I honestly think I'm more pissed than confused as to why he's here.

"Where were you yesterday?" I hiss when he reaches me. Oh, and there are onlookers again. Bitches.

His boyish grin is replaced by a thoughtful look. "Do you really want to know?"

"Uh, yes?" I roll my eyes at him, but at the same time I want to squish him to death, because, heh – he never moved or got tired of me after all.

_Aaaannndddd… _I'm overreacting.

"I talked to your dad," he says simply.

And if I wasn't already surprised… "Charlie?"

He raises his eyebrow. "Do you have another dad?"

"_Edward_."

"Okay, okay," he snickers. "I visited your dad at work, spent the day with him, had some…uh, interesting talks, asked why it was taking you too long to ask him, basically just asked him myself." He pauses. "You do know what this means, do you?"

Uh…

I think I haven't processed the part where he said he talked to Charlie yet.

But then...

"May I take you out on a date tomorrow, Bella?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

Brain. Not. Functioning.

"Bella," he says seriously. "I ask you this one more time. Will you go out on a date with me?"

A date. With Seat-Stealer.

A date. Where you have to look all pretty and try not to cuss a lot so your partner won't run away screaming.

Oh God.

I can't do that.

Poor Seat-Stealer, having to put up with me.

"When?" I ask before anything else. You know, to see if I have time to ask Rosalie, maybe, for help…

"Tomorrow, right after the fair," he answers quickly, like he already had a plan.

I wouldn't know. Maybe he does.

"Charlie won't allow me out that late," I stall, expect I don't know why. Maybe it's the fact that I've never been on a date before, and I'm scared shitless.

His face is smug. "But I already talked to Charlie, remember? You're clear."

"You wasted a whole day of school so you could ask permission from my dad to take me out?" I ask ridiculously. Then why is Seat-Stealer still bullet-less and still in once piece?

Not that, you know, I was counting on it.

He huffs impatiently. "That's not my point."

"Huh," I mutter. "You've got this whole thing planned, haven't you?"

He ignores my question. "Will you go on a date with me, Bella?" Then he unexpectedly pouts. "Please?"

Grown men pouting.

Cutest. Sight. Ever.

"I'll bring my guitar," he adds.

Gah. He has me there.

Smart ass.

I finally relent. "What do I need to bring?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Answer me before I change my mind."

"Just your beautiful self," he quickly answers and smiles at me excitedly one more time, before moving back to the group where Mr. Banner assigns him.

The day passes by in a daze. I _almost_ didn't care I got assigned with Tanya and her sluts to pick up frogs for the life cycle exhibit.

I use the term 'almost', because they're still too bitchy to ignore.

Oh, and I bet Rosalie wouldn't mind if I steal a few hours of her time tonight, would she?


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I'm honestly surprised some people still cared enough to attend the fair.

I didn't expect anyone to attend at all, but then Rosalie mentions it being a requirement for their science class, their teacher being, unsurprisingly, Mr. Banner's wife who is teaching in Forks Middle School.

Oh, and speaking of Rosalie, she dresses me nicely tonight. Apparently she knows what's "date material" and what's not.

I'm in dark jeans I didn't even know I had, a short-sleeved button down Rosalie found at the back of my closet, and one of my nicest denim jacket, which I forced on (much to Rosalie's dismay) after complaining of the cold.

"Date material."

Right now I'm standing in my booth – filled with froggies and life cycles and crap – doing all the work (because God knows Tanya doesn't know a thing about this exhibit), but that's okay, because I need to calm my nerves somehow.

Rosalie and her current boyfriend (psh), Emmett, pass by my spot plenty of times, giving me "tips" and reminders, because apparently they're the "experts" when it comes to these things.

Emmett reminds me that this is indeed the twenty-first century, and going second base on first dates is entirely normal.

_Oookkkaaayyy…_

It's nearing eight and the fair's almost up.

I've only seen Seat-Stealer once, and that was early in the evening when he gave me a knowing smile before jogging back to the butterfly exhibit (lucky bitch).

Everyone's closing up and cleaning and moving to their respective group of friends, and I'm left alone to figure out what to do.

Then I see Seat-Stealer approaching me looking unfairly calm and excited. Did he not see how fucking (excuse me) terrified I am?

"You ready to go?" he finally asks.

I swallow inwardly, nodding. "Yeah," I squeak (what the hell is wrong with me?). "Okay."

And then he holds my hand, something he'd never done before (inner squeal), and pulls me to the direction of his car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, but I hate the movie-plus-dinner type of dates."

"Yup."

"It's too late for a movie now, anyway. I told your dad I'll bring you back home by eleven."

"Yup."

"You sure you're okay, Bella?"

"Yup."

"You look pale."

"Yup."

The car, a silver Volvo that was a bit too girly (according to him, anyway) for Seat-Stealer's taste, finally stops. I look out of the window to see a wide open area, kinda like an empty parking lot.

Huh.

Seat-Stealer steps out of his car, and in his ever so cheesy fashion, moves over to my side to open the car door for me.

A seat-stealing gentleman. Classy.

"Where are we?" I ask. By the distance you could almost make out the beach. At night it looks even prettier. Seat-Stealer's getting something from the trunk and my eyes widen when they spot the shiny guitar case. I think I squeal, too, but just a bit, because that sounds hell lotta embarrassing.

"We're five minutes away from La Push," he says. "If you want, we can stroll down the beach later…"

That sounded romantic, but it didn't sound like our thing, you know? "That's fine." My eyes are still on the black case. "Are you going to play for me?"

He nods. "But that part's reserved for later. You hungry?"

As much as I want him to switch to sexy mode and start strumming, I was kinda hungry. In attempt to hold down my nerves, I hadn't eaten much for fear of barfing back my dinner. Gross.

"Yeah, but… I didn't bring anything."

"Ah," he chuckles. "But I have everything prepared, haven't I?"

Okay, then.

"Plus," he adds. "Since I talked to Charlie, I also found out what you like, so hop on." For the second time tonight, he holds my hand, and then unexpectedly hoists me up on the hood of the Volvo.

That's how we end up for most of the night, munching on slightly frozen pizzas (with extra cheese and mushrooms; heck yes!) and Cheetos, sipping large amounts of canned Sprites, my favorite. God bless Charlie and his blabbering mouth. This is information I don't mind sharing.

Of course, when it comes to Seat-Stealer and I, one cannot simply forget the bickering.

But we talked – stuff that, for once, didn't involve Tanya or Biology. He told me of his brother, Liam, and how he died in a car accident a year prior to their move. I told him of my mom, how Charlie and I lost her when I was eight for the same reason, and how it was a surprise, because how many car accidents do you encounter in Forks, Washington?

I know what you're thinking.

Deep Seat-Stealer and Moose are deep.

Keep your mind out of the gutter.

I almost forget about the guitar case until he hops off from the hood and retrieves it from the ground. "Now, as my moose…"

"Great, now _you're _saying it."

He chuckles. "Would you like to hear me play, Bella?"

"Like that isn't obvious yet."

He carefully opens the case and I'm met with the shiny surface of his black acoustic guitar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

He sits back on the hood of the car, placing the guitar on his lap, his hands moving to their respective positions.

I almost hyperventilate at the sight.

Because, _hot damn_. He's hot, that's why.

One of his hands moves to form a chord as he begins to pluck a few strings.

Then he starts strumming.

Then singing.

I swear my eyes nearly bug out of their sockets when he sings the first words of an unfamiliar song.

His voice is smooth and pleasant, and here I am wondering why the heck he isn't famous yet.

It was only when I caught the words "cussing" and "brown eyes" in particular, did I realize that this was _his _song.

The one he said _I _inspired.

"..._The way she smiles and she cusses, Causes my insides to churn. She's my type of girl; She's my brown-eyed girl..._"

"Me, cussing?" I ask jokingly when he strums the last chord. "Of all the things…"

"You were cussing the first day I saw you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I snort. "You won't let that slide."

"So what did you think?" he asks, suddenly nervous. "The song, I mean. I can stop singing it if you thought it was too pitchy; it's just that I actually liked that one, especially since it's about you, and I thought it was my best so far—"

"Edward."

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah?"

I eye his guitar excitedly. "Do you think you could teach _me _how to play?"

God knows I couldn't learn or play anything for my life, but then after watching Seat-Stealer…

Me likey.

He smirks. "You want to learn how?"

I narrow my eyes playfully. "Even a moose can learn how to play." Okay, not really, but you get my drift. Sorta.

"Not if the moose is Bella."

"Are you mocking me?"

He shrugs. "Charlie may have mentioned what a _good _student you are."

"That better not be sarcasm."

He grins. "Charlie attempted to teach you how to ride a bike, yeah?"

"Ended up breaking my arm _and _the bike."

"Yep, then he tried teaching you how to fish."

Er, yeah. "I hated it," I chuckled at the memory. Charlie was asking for it. "I managed to flip the boat, at least!"

"And that's why I'm reluctant to teach you." He sticks his tongue out in attempt to be playful. I'm stunned for a second… just staring. "I fear for both me and my guitar.

Um… now's not the time to be amazed over Seat-Stealer's tongue, Bella. Geesh.

"You know," I say, thoughts of his tongue aside and all. "If Liam could teach you how to play, I bet you can teach me, too."

There's a brief moment before he smiles.

I don't know if it was the mention of his brother, or my persistence to learn how to play his beloved instrument, but sweet baby Jesus, whatever it was I said must have stirred something inside of him.

Because in the next second he places his guitar aside.

And then plants his lips on mine.

* * *

**P.S. Only a few more chapters to go!  
****P.P.S. I play guitar, but I suck at making lyrics. lol  
****P.P.P.S. Did you notice the new shiny review button? Haha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

I vaguely remember Emmett telling me that kissing on first dates is considered normal in our generation.

I can't argue, really.

And it's not like this is some story where it takes twenty-six chapters for the lead pair to kiss, right?

And I really shouldn't be thinking of Emmett right now.

Seat-Stealer plants his lips on mine, and there's this two awkward seconds where I figure out what to do.

Because, um, hello? Inexperienced moose here.

So I try placing both my hands on either side of his face, and I try responding into the kiss – and _holymotherfuckingcrap _(I can't bring myself to care anymore; I swear a lot around Seat-Stealer, anyway) – I take what I did was a good enough thing to do because in the next second he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap, replacing the guitar that was there a minute ago.

Our kiss is slow, full of sighs and heavy breathing, because let's face it: we're awkward and I have no idea what I'm doing.

Seat-Stealer pulls away slightly and I bite the side of my cheek. So what do you say when you just received your first kiss? _"Um, thanks?_"

Uh… I don't think so.

"Was that your first kiss?" he breaks the silence first, which is a good thing, too, because I have no idea what to say.

Ice broken. "You mean Charlie didn't tell you yet?" Because it seemed like he got all of his information from Charlie these days. Geesh.

He looks at me thoughtfully. "Believe it or not, he doesn't know. He's pondering whether or not you stole a kiss or two from Mike Newton at a party or something without his consent."

"Um, first of all? I've never been to a single party. Ever." Just the thought of partying… ugh. "And Mike Newton? Really? I should be insulted."

Gag reflex.

He chuckles. "Well, was it? Your first kiss, I mean?"

Now how do I admit that without sounding like a total loser?

But then again, it's not like Seat-Stealer would care.

Right?

"Yeah, it was," I mutter. "And you can tell that to Charlie, so at least he won't have any speculations of Mike Newton and me." Cue shudder.

"Perfect," he says before cupping my face again. "I can't stand the image of you and Mike Newton together, anyway."

Then he proceeded to give me my second kiss…

…and my third…

…and more after that.

I think I found a new hobby.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the response! :)  
Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

The porch light of our house was still on when we arrived.

That could only mean one thing.

Yep, Charlie's still awake.

Sneaky.

"It's ten fifty-eight," Seat-Stealer murmurs as he stops the car. He looks at me, smiling. "Technically we're not late yet."

"He's still awake," I say disbelievingly.

"Don't worry." He shrugs. "He's probably just checking if you'll arrive home safely."

"Or he wants to know the details of tonight." I roll my eyes. "Because from what I've heard, he likes to gossip a lot." I shoot an accusing glance at Seat-Stealer, my father's favorite gossip partner.

"Guilty," he snickers. "What do you say we stay here until your father personally untangles me from you?"

"Wha-?"

He cut me off by pulling my face to his, his lips meeting mine eagerly. I inwardly giggle, because, _heck yeah_, I'm not the only one who found a new hobby. He pulls me to his lap with his arms around me, and he drowns my giggle by nibbling on my bottom lip.

And because I'm awkward and I have the weirdest luck ever, I let out an embarrassing sound I didn't even know I was capable of.

He pulls away slightly to rest my forehead on his. "Did you just…?"

"Don't say anything," I warn, blushing. Damn it.

"Damn, Bella." He breathes heavily. "That was so fucking _hot_."

I don't think I've ever heard Seat-Stealer swear.

Wow. Tonight's full of firsts, isn't?

"_Shut up _and kiss me, Cullen," I growl. Yeah, I'm still embarrassed. Moaning wasn't my thing, you know?

"Gladly." And he does just that.

Before he was interrupted by a light tapping, of course.

I reluctantly pull myself away from him, glaring at the interruption while settling back in my seat. Seat-Stealer shifts in his seat before rolling down the windows to his car.

Charlie stands before us, his eyebrows raised. "I was wondering why it took you kids seven minutes and forty-two seconds to get out of the car."

"Not that you were counting, of course," Seat-Stealer adds. Charlie nods. "Hey, Chief."

"Dad," I groan. "What the hell are you still doing wearing your uniform?"

He even had his hat and his badge on.

And a flashlight. He had a freaking flashlight.

"Well." He stands up straight, squaring his shoulders. "I figured if I had to play the protective father, I'd have to dress for the part."

"You did a good job, Chief Swan."

"Shut up, Edward." I roll my eyes again. Seat-Stealer laughs. I turn to face Charlie. "I'll be there in five minutes, dad."

"That's going to give you a total of twelve minutes in this car, young lady."

"Five minutes, daddy." Oh, yeah. I _so_ went there. The daddy-card never fails. "Please."

He finally huffs. "Oh, all right." He eyes us suspiciously before stepping away from the car. "Five minutes, you two. And Edward, you know the drill."

"Yes, Chief."

"What drill?" I ask when he was finally gone.

"Nothing." Seat-Stealer smiles innocently before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "You better get going."

I pout. "We still have five minutes."

"I know, but if I start kissing you, I won't be able to stop."

"You're sugar-coating it."

"Fine." He rolls his eyes. "Charlie said he'll castrate me if I disobey him."

"He's not serious," I scoff.

"He counts the number of minutes you're in this car with me, Bella." He shoots me a pointed look. "He's dead serious."

"But if you had your way…"

"You won't make it out of this car until dawn."

"Jeesh," I joke. "Now I'm scared."

He chuckles. "I'll see you when I see you, okay?" He moves closer to give me a longer kiss this time, with one of his hands cupping my cheek while the other situated on my hip.

I'm still breathing heavily when he pulls away, and I bite my lower lip to keep from smiling hugely.

I only get out of the car when Charlie ruins the moment by tapping on the window again.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

"So…"

"Don't start, dad."

I lock our front door hastily, desperate to avoid further conversation that might involve the "talk."

And you know what I'm talking about.

"Not so fast." He stops me by stepping in front of the staircase before I could reach it. "I just want to have a word with you."

"I know the drill, dad. Marriage first. Protection. Yadda, yadda, yadda… Please don't make me continue. We have sex ed at school."

He smirks. "I just wanted to ask you how your date went," he snickers. "Well at least you saved me a conversation I was planning for a few years later."

"Dad," I whine, attempting to push past him but failing. "You're embarrassing me right now."

His smile is smug. "That's my job."

"Our date went well," I finally tell him. "He took me somewhere near La Push and he played the guitar for me."

"Did he kiss you?"

"_What_?" I cry. "You saw what happened." You were there to stop the action, remember?

"Let's assume I didn't and I'm your mother. Since she's not here to grill you about this stuff, I might as well do it."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not telling you." This time I shoot him a pleading look to let me through the stairs. He laughs before moving aside. "And lose the badge and the flashlight, dad. Edward's gone."

"Ah, Edward," he sighs. "Good boy, isn't he?"

Yep, and he's sexy as hell as is a good kisser. Just saying.

I don't tell him that, of course.

"Yup," I mumble.

"I approve of him, Bella," he says, surprising me. I stop half-way through the stairs. "He's good for you."

I grin. "Yeah?" I turn to see him smiling.

Then his smile fades, and he scowls. "Except next time tell him to keep his hands to himself."

Not a chance, but… "I'll try," I laugh. "Good night, dad."

I trudge my way up the stairs again, when he stops me by muttering, "Oh, and Bella?"

I face him again. "Hmm?"

"Your mom would have approved of him, too. Sweet dreams, baby girl."

Between the date and the kissing, I didn't think it was possible to be any happier that night.

Charlie proved me wrong.

I slept with a shit-eating grin that night.

* * *

**Last chapter tomorrow! :)**


	29. Seat Stealer

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites and for just reading this story in general! I honestly only wrote this because I had the worst case of writer's block for WWYD, but I had fun writing this nonetheless, despite being sorta unedited.  
**

**This is the last chapter of Seat-Stealing Musician, everyone! Thank you for joining Seat-Stealer and Moose! :)  
**

**Twilight? Psh. I don't own it.**

* * *

**Seat-Stealer**

During my first encounter with Bella Swan, I thought she was new in town.

Like me.

She looked pretty that day, despite the scowl on her face.

You'd think after living in Forks for a long time she'd get used to the weather, but she looked like she hated the rain.

But then she scanned the parking lot and her eyes landed on my Volvo, where I was still hiding (shame on me, I know), and her face scrunched in confusion.

Unlike the rest of the population, though, she stared at my car for a second then walked away, paying the new kid no mind. I liked her immediately, and in the split second she stared at my car I managed to get a good look on her face.

No, she's not _just _pretty – she's fucking beautiful.

Really, really fucking beautiful.

But that's not what I all noticed.

My hands started twitching, itching to just grab something…anything, and there was this weird surge of adrenaline pumping somewhere inside of me. I was stunned for a second, because the last time this happened was when I wanted to write a song for the first time, after learning how to play the guitar, and…

Holy shit.

"Paper," I muttered to myself, grabbing my bag frantically. "Pen… what the hell am I doing in school without them?"

Unfortunately for me, the bell chose that moment to ring. I slumped in my seat for a moment, before sighing and slinging my backpack behind me.

The first time I talked to her was the first time I teased her.

The Bio teacher, Mr. Banner, gave me a disapproving look when I arrived in his classroom for the first time. He muttered something about being "ten minutes late" for a class, even though I arrived before everyone else, but I ignored him right after introductions were made. I settled for the seat at the back of the room, since I figured with a teacher as strict as Mr. Banner I would need a hiding place if I wanted to continue writing on the sudden inspired song. With the rest of the class still absent, I brought out the pen and paper and scrunched my face in concentration, hoping my "serious face" was enough for people to back off.

Except one of them didn't seem to understand the "leave-me-alone" vibe I was putting up.

Someone cleared a throat beside me. I ignored it.

But then said someone said, "Excuse me. That's my seat."

Annoyed, I looked up. "What?"

I think my eyes bugged out in surprise.

The beautiful brunette was right in front of me, and the way she looked at me was almost scary.

If it weren't for the way I was attracted to her, or the way her big brown eyes were looking at mine intently, I would have flipped her the bird.

"My seat," she repeated. "You're sitting on it."

Now, my mother raised me a gentleman, but I couldn't help teasing her a little. "Your seat, you say?"

She nodded. "And please don't say my name's not on it and shit."

Well played, beautiful.

I smiled and moved over to the next chair, bringing out the gentleman side of me (hey, I've got manners, too!). "Nah, I'm the good guy." And you're pretty and, for some reason, after looking at you for one second you gave me an inspiration to write a song.

I didn't say that, of course.

Not yet.

That didn't sound too possible.

She stared at me, still not taking the seat I vacated for her. I smirked.

"Have a seat, uh…"

"Bella," she told me. "I'm Bella."

I figured everyone knew what the new kid's name was, but I _am_ polite, so… "I'm Edward."

"I know."

"Do you know what your name means in Italian?" I couldn't help asking. She _should _know.

She didn't answer, so I continued. "Beautiful, right? Pretty appropriate, if you ask me."

Then Mr. Banner chose that moment to start the class, so I gave Bella one last smile before turning back to the paper.

That night I finished the Bella-inspired song, and I played it in front of my mother for the first time.

She cried.

She hugged me and told me that Liam would've liked Bella and would've been proud of me.

She also told me that a girl that special should know that she is.

The next day I told Bella she was my muse.

She wouldn't believe me. I let it slide, of course, because I knew in time she would see that.

Over the course of the next few days I got to learn more about her.

I asked her out, too.

Again and again and again…

But she mentioned her dad, the Chief of Police of Forks, and how protective of her he always was.

Oh, and that he owned a gun.

I figured she didn't know how to break the "Dad, someone asked me out on a date" news to her father, so I skipped school for a day.

And visited Chief Swan at his station.

He was intimidating at first, but can you blame me for being a bit scared, really? He had his uniform on, and I didn't fail to notice the gun slung around his belt. I think I gulped at the sight of him, but then I remembered my muse, my Bella.

And if I ever got shot, she was worth it.

"Chief Swan?"

He looked up from whatever he was working on. "That's me, boy."

"Er, hi," I stuttered. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here."

"I know," he said. "Doctor Cullen's son, yeah? I met him yesterday. Great man."

"Thank you, sir, but I came here to ask you something."

He raised his eyebrow. "It better be worth it. Mind telling me what you're doing out of school?"

Busted.

"That's just it, sir. I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, this _should _be important if you skipped school," he retorted.

"It concerns your daughter, sir," I wasted no time saying. "Bella."

He looked stunned for a second before narrowing his eyes at me. "What about my baby girl?"

"With all my respect, sir, I think Bella's a really beautiful girl—"

"—she is—"

"—and I was kinda hoping…" I mumble. "If it's all right if I take her out on a date."

"You missed a whole day of school so you could ask me if you could take my daughter out on a date?"

And that's how it dawned on me how fucking stupid that sounded.

His lips formed a thin line, and for a moment he just looked at me, not saying anything.

But then he grinned, and burst out laughing.

I scowled, because knowing my situation, I didn't see what was funny.

His laughter finally died down, and he stood up from his seat, walking over to me. I catch a glimpse of his gun again. "I don't think I've ever met someone this brave," he chuckled. "Did she tell you I own a gun?"

I nodded grimly.

"You hungry, boy?" he asked.

Uh… "Excuse me, sir?"

"Call me Charlie," he said, patting my back…quite painfully. "Come on, I'm taking you out to the diner. Got some great burgers down there."

By the end of the day I got his permission… and a few other information about Bella that might come in handy someday.

And Bella said yes to the date the next day.

I had to keep myself from happy dancing, because that was just stupid.

With my mom and dad's help, I was able to set up a setting appropriate for both me and Bella. I took her near La Push the night right after the fair, and that night I played the guitar and her song for her for the first time.

I kissed her for the first time, too.

And I'm awesome enough to say it wasn't the last time I did.

I continued playing and writing songs – for her mostly – and, as the weeks of our relationship progressed, especially to the point where I officially got to call her my girlfriend (fuck yeah), the songs just kept on coming.

There was no denying who my inspiration was.

My muse was awesome like that.

She urged me to keep on playing, and it didn't help that she thought it was hot when I played.

My ego liked that, of course.

On the summer after our junior year, I granted her wish of wanting to play the guitar and bought her her own, much to her dismay. I taught her the same way Liam taught me, and by the start of our senior year she could play some songs with some of the most complicated chords.

I especially liked it when she played _my _songs.

In fact, I like it so much that she never got to finish playing any of them, because by then I'm already attacking her and we're making out by the next second.

I was growing crazy about her by each passing moment.

Somewhere in the middle of our senior year, I told her I loved her.

I took her to the same spot where we had our first date, and I played the song I wrote just for the declaration.

She wanted to play the song on her own, and when she played it… well, one thing led to another.

And you know how I get when she plays my songs.

She told me she loved me, in the midst of all the kissing.

I never got tired of her saying those fuck awesome three words, much like how I think I'd never get tired of my lovely muse.

Sorry—I meant _moose_.

Because "_muse_ is too mainstream."

Her words, not mine.

But that's okay. That's normal ("normal", being a relative term) in our relationship.

She's my moose.

And I'm his Seat-Stealer.

I don't think I've ever been thankful for something as stupid as seat-stealing, but it brought me to her.

Yeah, life was good.

* * *

**TheSpawnSpeaks :)**


End file.
